


here comes the sun

by larryspoppyflower



Series: The Animalia Collection [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mice, Niam Horayne, Other, idk theyre fucking mice, larry stylinson - Freeform, mice - louis and harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspoppyflower/pseuds/larryspoppyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they were inseparable. it was like they were attached at the hip. louis and<br/>harry. otherwise known as, the two little mice who live at the london pet<br/>shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed and was just a little thing i wrote on my iphone.  
> ~  
> excuse any mistakes or unnecessary things or any sentences that make no sense. enjoy. x  
> ~  
> title from here comes the sun by the beatles :)

they were inseparable. it was like they were attached at the hip. louis and  
harry. otherwise known as, the two little mice who live at the _london pet  
shop_.

louis woke up from one of his usual naps and looked over to see harry, his fur  
all fluffed up, and his tiny tail curled around him. he walked over and began  
rubbing his whiskers against harry's neck.

 _squeak!_ harry awoke only to see a plump little face staring back at him. they  
both began rubbing their noses against each other and lightly squeaking.

a bell caused their attention to turn to the door, where often odd people would  
walk in, and sometimes, little children would try to separate the two.

louis would bite or even crawl up the arm of whoever tried to take harry away  
from him. the same goes with harry, except he may even leave a bit of feces on  
their shoulder as well.

back to the door, a young man with dirty blond hair, and another man with brown  
hair walked in.

the brown haired man walked over the checkout counter, meanwhile the blonde came  
over to where harry and louis were, and began to stare at the two mice.

"hello sir!," the cashier said, "may i help you?"

"yes! me and my boyfriend have just moved into a new flat, and we're looking for  
a pet to take care of."

"oh yes, we have many many pets to choose from.. although i see your boyfriend  
has a soft spot to our two mice."

the brown haired man turned to where louis and harry were, as well as his  
boyfriend.

"niall, you like them?" the blonde turned and smiled.

"yeh! they're so cute. i love mice." the blonde kept smiling at the two mice,  
causing louis and harry to back away and get closer to each other. 

"i'll just let you know, those two mice you're looking at hate to be separated.  
we've named them louis and harry.. we figured since no one can separate them, we  
might as well give them names and sell them together. or just keep them here."  
she smiled and remembered all the memories she's had with the two little mice.

liam nodded and walked over to his boyfriend. he began laughing at how close the  
blonde was to the glass case the mice were in. "niall let them breathe. they  
look terrified."

niall smiled and backed up into his boyfriend's chest. "sorry babe, they just  
look so cute."

louis and harry moved towards the couple a bit, then louis realized what was  
happening. it was another.. _thing_. where harry or himself would try to get  
taken away. he looked at harry and nuzzled his face into harry's body. harry  
squeaked and louis looked back up at the two men.

he heard odd noises between the two men and the girl who took care of them, then  
he saw the girl get a cage and some gloves from the back room. louis moved in  
front of harry and was ready to defend his baby mouse. 

he suddenly was being lifted up, and about to be put in the cage. he was about  
to bite, when he felt another body next to him. he turned his head and saw harry  
next to him. louis brushed his nose again harry's and kept squeaking.

they were both put into the cage, and they felt the cage being handed to the  
couple. 

"there you go guys. here's a list of some needs and food these guys eat, and  
what they particularly like. but i mean, they'll be happy with just each other."  
the girl handed over a list and liam grabbed it.

"thank you so much." the girl nodded and waved goodbye as the couple paid for  
the food and the two new owned mice.

the two men walked to their car and got in, with liam driving, and niall holding  
the cage in his lap in the passenger seat. 

niall looked down at the two little mice, only to see one of them sleeping on  
the other, with their tails forming the shape of a heart. niall sighed and  
looked over at liam.

liam smiled and chuckled. "what happened babe?"

niall smiled and looked ahead at the road. "i think we've found the newest power  
couple."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on;
> 
> tumblr; slflpoc
> 
> twitter: siflpoc


End file.
